Letters from New York
by forsakensanctuary
Summary: Dylan here, and I'm now (being forced to) accepting letters thanks oh so much to my beloved siblings. Anyways, if you wish to share thoughts with me, you know where to find me. Please send these in via private messaging or reviews. Thanks...I guess Rated T because I'm extremely paranoid.
1. Dylan here

Ello, this is New York speaking, but everyone calls me Dylan. But anyways I'm only doing this letter…thing, because Pen and Jersey won't leave me alone unless I do and holding them at gun-point and threats with the mafia didn't work out as well as I planned. Who knows maybe this is just the thing to take my mind of things…or not. But none the less if you don't write me, I'll be forced to resort to plan B: find a way to black mail my siblings into silence. On the other hand if you wish to write me I'm accepting letters, pieces of advice, dares (that are appropriate for the rating of this site, I'm willing to do just about anything but I still have morals), and questions from everyone; that includes normal humans, my fellow siblings (I swear if I even catch a hint of you 'bros' laughing at me for this I will be hunting down your sorry a**), countries, just really anyone for that matter.

Sincerely NOT yours,

Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones


	2. Kansas and Texas

**Hetalia's state of Kansas wrote the following:**

**Hey, New York (A.K.A Dylan)**

**Guess what? Your sister, Kansas (A.K.A. Logan) just wanted to ask if you think I should make a thing like this. So, should I?**

**Kansas**

My dear sweet little sister,

Though I had been forced into this, it is a bit relaxing; I must admit. So to answer your question, yes I think it may help, but that is if you truly want to do so. If you want I would love to exchange letters with you. Let big brother New York, know if there is anything you need.

Sincerely Yours,

Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones

**YouFall9Times (aka Texas) wrote the following:**

**Heya Dylan! Ellen here! So who forced you to do this? I'm really curious since you are widely known as someone that uses the mafia to, um, silence anyone who dares to annoy you, let's say.  
Anyway, I also need some help over here. Remember California? Well, he's being a pain lately and I want revenge. Any suggestions?  
See ya soon!  
**

**Ellen F. Jones (Texas)**

My dear sweet little sister,

Let's just say Pen and Jersey know a thing or two about black mail and a secret or two that I would rather not be publicized to the entire world…though how I would _love_ to castrate them, then shove it down their damn throats while I stick sharp pointy sticks up their a**s, and laugh as I watch, listening to the sweet music of their begging and pleas before I even think of giving them a chance to redeem themselves. But yes, I am very familiar with the mafia, in fact I have many on speed dial and a few still owe me favors.

About Cal, I would suggest switching out his ketchup for hot sauce and a little something to help the lil chocolate bars along if ya get my drift, and if that doesn't suit your fancy you could always hang him upside down on one of the pier pillars and wait for the tide to come in, that's always amusing. I'm just surprised you haven't handle it by now, it's sad that they made you get rid of the hanging death sentence, it was always so much fun to watch them twitch and wither about (insert sadistic laugh here), hey there's an idea, you could always hang him, I mean it's not like it's going to kill him right?

Sincerely Yours,

Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones


	3. Alabama

**Cryers-Chan say's Pyuu wrote the following:**

**Hey,  
It's uh Alabama.. I have a question, how have you been since the storm? I can't come and visit (Though I'll send some drinks! On the house since you're my brother!) considering I have my own problems with other things... Oh well, Goodbye!  
**

**Alabama or just Timothy.**

Dear Timothy,

It's been rather rough up here, not only did us in the north east get hit hard with super storm Sandy but now there's a nor 'eastern coming in that's going to bring temperatures in the low 30s, high winds and snow. My people on the coast are holding it together—stubborn and strong willed just like their state; but with most without electricity and heat I'm worried I might lose even one of them. Heck I'm still limping just a tad and my chest aches something fierce—though it's better than when I was coughing up blood and lost the ability to stand for more than a few seconds without getting dizzy and light-headed those first days the storm hit, even though I still have the rest of the state to hold onto—you must remember that roughly 3/4ths of my population is located in or around New York City. But I deeply appreciate all the help everyone is sending, and those drinks you're offering are definitely welcome. Don't worry brother; they couldn't take me down on 9/11, so I'm not going to go down any time soon to a frickin force of nature! And if I fall, I'll get back up 3 times stronger and more stubborn than before, we New Yorkers still have our pride (lol)

Speaking of visits, we need to visit each other more, and I'm not just talking about the two of us, I'm including all 50 states. Hmm…maybe a get-together? And no I'm not talking about the 4th. But anyways, if there's ever anything you need, you know just where to find me.

Sincerely Yours,

Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones


	4. Kansas (2)

**Hetalia's state of Kansas wrote the following:**

**Dylan,**

Thanks! I'll start soon! See you at Thanksgiving!

Kansas

My dear sweet little sister,

It is very good to hear back from you, you are well I take it?

Your welcome, anything for my little sister. Thanksgiving? Hm…will you be coming up here or am I going down to see you? Hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely Yours,

Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones


	5. Kansas and Texas (2)

**YouFall9Times (aka Texas) wrote the following:**

**Um, brother... I think your sadistic side has, um, shown himself...  
I think I don't want to know why they own you favors...  
That's actually a good idea! I'm so doing that! California, your screwed!  
Um, actually the death sentence was a bit harsh... and multiple innocent people were executed because of it... so I don't really think that it is a pity...  
No, but that's a bit extreme!  
**

**Love,  
Texas**

My dearest little sister,

Really? It's probably because of all the stress I'm under at the moment that it's cropping up more than usual...though who ever said I was sane in the first place?

Mafia, it says it all.

Heh, I soo don't feel bad for Cal, in fact whatever he did he probably deserves it. But ya, glad I could help; you could even tell our dear brother that I send _my regards_.

Meh. Suit yourself.

'_It's funny until someone gets hurt…then it's hilarious.'_

Sincerely Yours,

Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones

**Hetalia's state of Kansas wrote the following:**

**Dylan**

I am doing very well. And how are you? I was worried during the hurricane.  
We are all netting up in DC's house. I think I will bring BBQ and pie.

Kansas

My dearest little sister,

That is very good to hear, as for me I'm managing—still hurts like a b*tch to breathe sometimes, my chest aches are fading just a little and you can barely notice the limp, unless it's a bad day…

Thanks for your concern, it's good to know someone cares—Dad hasn't even returned any of my calls, I'm tempted to visit him at work and embarrass his a**

DC's? Shorty's still alive and kicking? Well then I'll bring his favorite, shepherd's pie and my special 5 cheese macaroni-and-cheese…maybe I should bring duck too, what do you think?

Sincerely Yours,

Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones


	6. Alabama (2)

**Cryers-Chan say's Pyuu wrote the following:**

**Dylan,**

**I'm glad to hear you're as stubborn as ever. About us all getting together, I can get Georgia and Florida considering we're grouped together a lot. I think we're like Miss Ukraine's family, Georgia, me, and Florida. Anyway, we should arrange something... A huge 'Thank god we're still alive' party? I don't know... Oh well. See ya later,  
Timothy or Alabama**

Dear Timothy,

Yup, and proud of it!

That's an interesting way to put it, but may I assume correctly that Florida is 'Belarus'? Heh, well I guess I could see that.

I like that title; it does kinda fit the situation. XD

And as for more members I might be able to _convince_ those in the New England Region to come, I'm sure they'll see that it's in their best interest and Michigan owes me one, so he'll be there. But what date would we do this one? Winter's almost here and I'm behind on preparations as I'm sure Jersey and the others are too, so in the spring then?

Until next time Brother.

Sincerely Yours,

Dylan Christopher Smith-Jones.


End file.
